Slugs, snails, and other gastropod mollusks consume plant matter and are a major cause of plant and crop damage, both in home gardens and in agriculture. Traditional methods of slug and snail control include the use of salt, toxic bait, traps, and electrical barriers. However, these traditional methods have certain limitations. Salt and toxic bait remain effective for only a limited period of time before they disperse into the environment. Traps are cumbersome and must be emptied regularly. Electrical barriers are complex, costly, and require a significant amount of maintenance. Thus, there exists a need for a physical barrier for deterring or preventing slugs and snails from entering an area, such as a garden or farm, where plants are vulnerable to predation.